Death Of A Party
by Louisa23
Summary: One day, Noodle disappears, and noone knows why. 2DxNoodle. Ratings might go up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. Okay, Gorillaz again. 2DxNoodle - Oh, i love that pairing 3

The song belongs to Blur. I love Blur. And i think this lyric fitted very well to the story.

I don't own Gorillaz or Blur. I think it's sad. I wan't them. All of them. Muhahaha! But Russels girlfriend belongs to my twisted mind!

R&R.

- Death Of A Party

_åØåThe death of the party  
Came as no surprise  
Why did we bother   
should have stayed away..._

2D sat and watched it from his seat. Murdoc was kissing a blonde girl, Noodle was dancing, and Russel had just leaved with a pretty, dark girl, which name 2D couldn't remember. The music was too loud, he had drinked too much, and he missed... No, no, no!  
2D took another drink of his beer. Those damned thoughts.. He didn't think about anything else than her. It was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. She was like his sister, for Gods sake! Argh! Pain! (Pain 'cause of the haunting thoughts, not anything psycic.)  
He looked at her. She was so.. Beautiful! No word could descripe her beauty.  
2D laughed at himself. Wasn't this pathetic? Not in any way he could ever have her. Never!

_åØå..Another night  
And I thought well well  
Go to another party  
And hang myself  
Gently on the shelf ..._

The girl noticed that he looked at her, and stopped dancing. She gave him a smile, and walked to him.  
"Hello." said she and sat on the chair next to him. "Having fun, 2D?" asked she. He shoke his head, and starred at his beer. He wanted to look at her, but he couldn't.  
"Why?"  
He didn't answer, just shoke his head again. He couldn't speak.  
Noodle stroked his arm and kissed his shoulder. "I'm tired. Are you coming with me?" she whispered. WHAT? 2D turned his head to look at her. What the hell was this? Was she just joking?  
"Aw, come on 'D! Let me entertain you a little. Please?" she begged and kissed his neck. 2D nodded and followed her out of the big room.

What do you think so far? I like reviews, so.. Heh C;


	2. Interlude

Yeah, i know this is even shorter than the last chapter, but it was my intension. I'll try to update as soon as possible!

-Louisa23

_I'm so stupid! I should never had done this! ..God, what to do tommorrow? I mean, i can't just sneak out now, can i? No.. Uhm, he's warm. I... Love him. But.. This was a bad idea. We were drunk. I should never have asked him. It's my fault. Fuck, fuck, fuck - What have i done? I just don't hope that.. Well, that.. No, i don't wanna think about it. I have to fall asleep again, or i'll go insane. Goodnight, 2D. Goodnight, me._

She fell asleep again with tears in her eyes. What had they done? What had SHE done?

_åØåThe death of the teenager  
standing on her own  
why did she bother  
should have slept alone_


	3. Chapter 2

2D woke up with his hand on Noodles stomach, and a BAD headache.

He opned his eyes, and saw Noodle look at him. "Goodmorning" he whispered, and removed his hand. She smiled. "What are we going to do?" whispered she. 2D sighed. "I guess we have to forget about this..".

His body hurted. He felt like he was really, really sick. He loved her so damn much, but he knew that she didn't feel the same about him. Last night had been so.. Wonderful. But not perfect. They had been drunk, and he knew that she didn't love him. That was more painful than any headache he had ever had. He had cried himself to sleep, but this morning, he felt like he didn't have any feelings left. He had hurted himself, he wouldn't blame Noodle. She didn't know what it had meant to him. She didn't know that he was deeply, blindly, completly, madly in love with her. Or, at least, had been.

Noodle nodded, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Nothing happened."

The days after "The Night", 2D and Noodle didn't talk together. Everything was really weird, actually. Russel had found a girlfriend, and wasn't home much of the time. And Murdoc.. Well, he knew about Noodle and 2D accident, and was pretty angry on both of them ("Listen Dullard, my singer just don't fuck my guitarist! What the hell were you THINKING?" and "Noodle, i knew that it wasn't a good idea to let you drink!" and "This is the worst thing that could ever happen!" and stuff like that...).

But Russel didn't know. Murdoc had said that he would tell him, but then Noodle had talked with him. And Noodle is very convincing! (Yeah, like he would ever do something that could make a martial arts-princess angry.. Heh.)

...But 2D was still in love.

_"I see her face,  
Everyday I see her face,  
It doesn't help me."_

_-Blur_

------------------------------------------

Well, 3. chapter, what do you think? Yes, I KNOW it's short, but i won't write long chapters - I don't think it'll fit. XD Heh.. I'm lazy.

I'd like to thank you, who've given me all those great reviews - I love you! (Or something like that.. You know what i mean!)

I LIKE REVIEWS!

-Louisa.


	4. Chapter 3

Eh, yes.. The story.. Yes..

In the middle of the night, a certain young woman was walking around in Kongs. Everything was dark, but the woman knew where she was. She had walked in those corridors a million times before.

She had a big bag with her, and as she entered the lobby, she layed a piece of paper on the low table. She was sure that they would find it there.

After that, she disappered into the carpark, were she found a dirty, but still white car, and drove away. Away from Kongs, and away from them.

"Goodmorning.." 2D yawned as he entered the kitchen. "Where is Noods?".  
"I don't know, guess she's still asleep." Russel answered, and took a glass of water.

"If anyone sees her, tell her that we'll practise three o'clock, you know.." mumbled Murdoc, who fell asleep right after with his head on the table. Hangover, of course.

2D looked at the clock. "But it's almost twelve.. Shouldn't somebody go and check if she's okay?"

Russel looked at him unpatiently. "A'right, I'll do it!" 2D said and walked out of the kitchen again.

_Noodle's Room_. He knocked at her door, but since no one answered, he tryed to open the door. It was locked.

"Noods, are you there?" he yelled and knocked a little harder. Nothing. "Noodle, wake up!". Nothing.

2D began to get a little nervous, and after two minutes, he made his way to his own room to find an extra key.

"She's gone."

"What?" Russel starred at 2D, who looked like he'd just seen a ghost, and he was more pale than usual.

"Her room's empty, her clothes' gone... Even her katana is gone! And her door was locked.."

The singer felt like he could pass out any time now. He felt terribly sick.

Russel leaved the singer to himself, and rushed to Noodle's room. He was right - Empty.

What had happened?

After they had waked up Murdoc, and told him about her disapperance, they splitted up. Russel went to his own room, Murdoc sat in the Hell Hole, and 2D walked restless around in the studio. He made himself a cup of tea, and went to the lobby. He turned on the TV, and throwed himself onto the big, blue pillows on the floor. On the table, he found a letter. As he readed it, he felt more and more like dying.

_Dear Guys._

_I can't tell you why I'm leaving. I'm not coming back. Please don't try to find me. I'll be fine._

_Thank you for taking care of me. I love you._

_- Noodle _

To be continued.. x)

Yes it was short, but don't tell me that I didn't warn you! (..Did I warn you?)


	5. Chapter 4

You know what? I actually enjoy writing this! Even though it's short. If I'm in the mood, maybe you'll have the next chapter tomorrow. Or today. I hope so.. (x

----

Two months passed, and noone heard from Noodle. But one evening, Murdoc discovered something that was going to chance that.

"Oy, Dullard and Fatty - Look what I just found!" he yelled from inside the Studio kitchen. Russel and 2D did as they were told, and came into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"I know where Noodle is." Murdoc said and smiled to them, like he'd just won the lottery.

"WHERE?" yelled 2D and Russel at the same time.

"She's somewhere in Tokyo. And, well, we have her name, she'll be easy to find. Not many girls is named Noodle, you know?"

"But.. How the hell did you find out?" Russel asked and stared at the bassist in amusement.

"I checked our account in the bank, and i saw that someone had been taking a lot of money from it. Some of them was used to pay for a plaineticket to Tokyo, the day before Noodle left."

Before anyone said anything, 2D took his jacket and on his way down to the carpark.

"'D, what the hell are you think you're doing?" Russel yelled after him. He turned around to face the drummer. "I'm going to Tokyo." he answered and dissapeared.

Russel didn't know if he should stay or follow 2D.

"Let him go, Russ. I think I know what this is all about. Come." Murdoc said and pushed Russel into the kitchen.

-------------

She fell. She landed. She just wanted to fall asleep, and forget them. But she couldn't, 'cause she missed them.

What the hell was she doing here, so far from them? She needed them, for God's sake! Especially _Him_.. But it was because of him she'd left! .. Or was it?

-------------

An hour after he'd arrived at the airport, 2D was on his way to Tokyo.

----------------

..Yes, I know what you're thinking now: Why didn't she just write the next chapter here?

My answer: Because I don't want to! MUHAHAHAHA..!


End file.
